Just Like the First Time
by naiiviti
Summary: Falling in love is a miracle. So when life gives you another chance, it's best to enjoy it and live with no regrets.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Yo, this is Naii with a new story. I'm actually supposed to be working on something else but this took me by surprise. I might not be able to update much because school just started and my hands are completely full from professors with really high expectations and classes that focus more on field work as well as some club activities but I really hope you come and stay with me throughout this. It's just the prologue so it's pretty short so you can expect more from me in the future. Please enjoy and if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, care to leave a review?

**Warnings: **Character Death? But not really at the same time. So um, nothing I guess.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I like to delude myself that I've fallen in love a hundred times with a hundred different people; that each and every one of them had a special place in my heart. But if I'm to be completely honest with myself, there's only one person I've ever given my heart to.

It's been five years since I've last seen him, but the mere mention of his name still sends my heart racing. I can still clearly see in my mind's eye that soft smile of his as he sat beside me; that mischievous twinkle in his eye that only I could see.

Then memories come rushing back at me and I do nothing to stop it, because right now in my twenty one years of life, every second spent with him was the happiest I've ever been. It doesn't even matter that he didn't return my feelings, just knowing he was there, inches apart, sent my heart aflame.

Even after all this time, there's a part inside of me that wishes that our paths would cross again and that he'd see me and smile and tell me that he missed me like I missed him and that he would like nothing more but to sweep me in his arms and never let me go.

Someday, somehow, I'm going to find him and tell him that I loved him. I love him. Because no one ever came close to what he was to me. No one made my heart melt like he did or sent goose bumps running down my arm. No one else's smile got me grinning like a fool. No one's laugh made my day so much brighter. I want to tell him that even if he didn't feel the same way I did, I wanted, _needed,_ him to know my feelings for him that's been with me for so long. Because I don't want to be the coward who in the end never manages to tell him just how much he meant to me. How much he means to me. And maybe when I've said all there is to say, I can turn my back on him and finally look for someone else to fall in love with.

Even if I know that it'd never be quite like the first time.

I just want to tell him that I-

_Time of Death, 08:27_


	2. Another Chance

**Author's Notes: **To those who reviewed, fave'd, followed this story, I would like to thank you for the effort of reading the previous chapter and hope you'll continue to support me. I would have put this up earlier but I had started out with using a first person point of view and decided half way that I was more comfortable with using third. Anyway, hope you like this and leave a review. They are greatly appreciated and will be used as fuel.

**Warnings: **Unbeta'd so expect grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Story so far: **Not much yet.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Another Chance**_

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

"Tsu-kun! You're going to be late!"

A pair of warm, caramel orbs open slowly, adjusting to the bright morning light filtering through the moderately-sized window by the bed. Speck of dust danced in his vision, creating sceneries in his head that was usually found in his dreams.

Clumsily reaching over his bedside drawer, 14 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi tried looking for his phone to quiet the incessant ringing of his alarm. He wanted to go back to sleep, pretend he's sick so he wouldn't have to go to school. It's worked for him before, so he was pretty confident in his acting skills.

But despite wanting to just burrow back into the covers, there was a part of him that said that something was going to happen today. His life was going to be different.

Finally opening his eyes and accepting his fate, Tsuna threw off the covers that was wrapped around him tightly, and headed for the bathroom. The last remnants of sleep still clinging to him stubbornly as a hazy vision of his most recent dream coming to mind but quickly fading away in a second.

All that was left in his grasp was the image of a radiant smile.

It's strange, that smile. He's been dreaming about it for years. He doesn't even know if he's seen it before, just that he was incredibly attached to it. Deep down he knew that whoever owned that smile must be very important to him that he dreamt of them every night without fail. He once told his mom about it and she told him that the smile might have belonged to his guardian angel and Tsuna could remember it from the very first time he opened his eyes and his angel smiled down on him from heaven.

He doesn't know how to feel with that, but knew that whoever or whatever it was, it was his dream to meet them and see that smile in person.

Shaking his head, Tsuna continued with his morning routine. It went by quickly as he had been doing the same thing over and over for the past few years of his life. He still tripped and hurt himself from time to time because of his innate clumsiness, but living in the same house all his life had at least helped him out to avoid hurting himself even more.

Coming down the stairs, Tsuna could smell the sweet, savory aroma of the breakfast his mom made him. He just knew that she cooked way too much for him to be able to finish in the morning. He's been trying to tell her that but she always insisted that he ate as much as he could. More often than not, Tsuna ate more than he can and ends up feeling sick on his way to school. He just didn't want to hurt his mom's feelings by making it seem like he didn't appreciate what she was doing for him when in all actuality, he felt like the luckiest person in the world to have a mother like Nana.

During the time he couldn't finish the breakfast, like today, she wraps the leftovers in a bento and gives it to him as an extra lunch. He still doesn't have the heart to tell her that it was too much.

"Be careful on your way to school, okay?" she says as she fusses over him and tried to tame his unruly brown hair as he slipped on his shoes.

He gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek before waving a goodbye as he exited through the door, "I will." He tells her and closes the door firmly behind him and began his trek to school.

During a normal morning here his mom has to forcibly drag him out of bed to get ready, he usually ran to school and ended up being beaten by the monster prefect that made it his mission to discipline those who tarnished the Namimori High School name. Tsuna almost considered them to be acquaintances since Hibari can recognize him immediately from the sheer number of times that he's crossed the older male.

This morning though, he slowed his pace, walking at a leisurely pace as he tried to take in the refreshing, morning air.

He doesn't know what it was that made him voluntarily give up his bed. There was just this gut instinct that told him that today was going to be special. There was just something, a feeling, that was calling out to him and telling him that he just had to go to school. Like there was someone waiting for him.

And that was a really rare feeling for him.

Tsuna was a complete loser at school. He sucked at anything remotely academic, sporty, and he sucked at communicating with people in general. Basically, he sucked at _everything. _Which in turn gave him the nickname, "Dame Tsuna". It was used by almost everyone at school; his peers, his upperclassmen, lower classmen, even his teachers. It was just a universal truth that Tsuna wasn't going to excel in life so Tsuna reluctantly accepted the role of the outcast.

Not only did he suck at everything, but he also looked small and timid, making him an easy target for the stereotypical _give-me-all-your-lunch-money _playground bullies. He does try to stay out of their way and give them what they want but he never escapes the occasional beating they give him.

There is always that natural flight instinct whenever he was even near the vicinity of the school. So the feeling of someone waiting for him there of all places had never existed in his mind. As it was there that he felt the most alone.

But today, today was going to be great. He just knew it.

With the school in sight, Tsuna hurried his pace. A smile blooming on his face when he saw that even Hibari wasn't in his usual spot in the morning. He'd probably be there 10 minutes before the first bell rang, and would exact his punishment on anyone who comes any later thereafter.

Slipping into his school shoes, Tsuna almost felt like skipping towards his class but there were already a handful of student milling about and he didn't want to dirty his name more than it already was. So he just resigned to smiling like a fool as he made his way.

To say that his classmates were surprised would be an understatement. They were literally shocked that Tsuna was that early to come to school. He tried his best to ignore them, feeling like nothing was going to bring him down today. But he couldn't really block out the taunts coming his way as he sat down at his desk.

"Must be the end of the world."

"Or his mom kicked him out of the house and he's been walking around the neighborhood since then."

"Explains why he looks like such a mess."

"What do you mean? He always looks like a mess."

They laughed at him and teased him, and as more people came in, they joined in. Tsuna's spirit was starting to deflate as he did his best impression of a puppet as he stared at his lap with his eyes downcast and his tightly clenched fist turning white.

He decided that getting beaten by the disciplinary committee every morning was better than this.

The final bell rang throughout the school, signaling everyone that classes was to start. As the students dispersed and found their own respective seat, one of the last remaining bullies slapped the back of Tsuna's head forcefully bringing him down to his desk with a bang.

He didn't bother raising his head again after that, even as he heard the teacher come in.

_I was probably wrong, _he thought. _Today's no different. I should have probably stayed home like I wanted to. _

A loud smack was heard and Tsuna looked up, startled. He found his teacher glaring at him and Tsuna tried his best to seem smaller than he already was.

"Now that I finally have everyone's attention," cue snickering as people threw looks Tsuna's way, "I can finally make my announcement." He turned to the open door and beckoned someone in.

Enter a tall, lean male with messy black hair and brown eyes. He had a friendly face about him as he smiled at everyone in the room when he made his way inside.

"This is Yamamoto Takeshi-san." Their teacher introduced, "He just transferred here from Chiba and will be studying with all of you for the rest of the year."

Takeshi laughed as he raised his hand in greeting, "It's nice to meet you. Please take care of me."

Immediately, questions were being thrown at him from every corner of the room, asking him why he moved, if Chiba was nice, or if he wanted to join any clubs. Takeshi tried to answer them all, still with that smile on his face.

From the back of the room, Tsuna watched everything that was happening with a curious eye. The new student seemed nice, but Tsuna knew that pretty soon, he will find out Tsuna's reputation in the school and be like everyone else.

But the unexplainable feeling was back, spreading warmth throughout his body as he surveyed the scene. And when Takeshi turned his way and their eyes met, he felt as though his heart just might explode from the sheer joy he was feeling.

He found the person he didn't even know he lost.

The clock re-started, the countdown begins, a lifetime of opportunities lost given another chance.

All Tsuna has to do is take it.

* * *

**End Chapter**


End file.
